


Birthday Party

by LdyBastet



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Group Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Moresomes, Nipple Play, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Keita finds out far too late that it's Niwa's birthday, but it all works out in the end and Niwa still gets his present.





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from Niwa/Keita and Nakajima/Keita, this is also "everyone"/Itou Keita sort of, where "everyone"=Niwa Tetsuya, Endou Kazuki, Nakajima Hideaki, and Naruse Yukihiko. There's also implied Saionji/Shichijou and Shinomiya/Iwai.
> 
> This was written for the Season of Kink Holiday Challenge, using orgy/groupsex as the initial inspiration. (Squeezing this in just before the deadline.) 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The franchise and characters of Gakuen Heaven belongs to various publishers and are not mine - I just play with them like dolls. No copyright infringement is intended, and I make no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the process of writing this story.

"Itou."

Keita found himself rooted to the spot as soon as he heard Nakajima say his name. The corridor was empty, and he'd thought he could just get back to the dorms without any trouble. There shouldn't have been any trouble, considering that most of the students had gone home for the summer break, and he'd been sitting in the library, reading quietly. Had his good luck run out?

He swallowed hard as he found himself backed up against the wall, one of Nakajima's hands planted firmly on the wall to each side of his face.

"Yes?"

"You like Niwa, don't you?"

"Um..." Was he really that transparent? Keita wondered where this was leading. Was it an accusation, or the start of blackmail? One never knew with Nakajima.

"Well? It's a simple yes or no question." Nakajima's upper lip curled slightly, as if in disdain.

Keita took a deep breath. So what if he was blackmailed; he prided himself on always being honest. "Yes. He's always been very nice to me." Nakajima's lips changed into a small smile and Keita relaxed a little. Maybe he wasn't in trouble, after all.

"Have you bought him a birthday present?"

"What? He has a birthday?"

Nakajima let out a pained sigh. "Everyone has a birthday."

Keita blushed. "I didn't mean... I know he must have one, I just... When is it?" Maybe there was still time to get him something?

"Tomorrow."

Keita's mood sank. It was late already and shops would be closed by now even if he managed to get into town, and the next day almost everything was closed for the weekend. There was probably not even a bus to take since school was mostly abandoned this time of year. "What should I do?"

"I take it you haven't bought him anything then?"

Keita nodded.

"Well, lucky for you," Nakajima said, "I know exactly what you can give him." 

Keita looked up at him, feeling hope grow. "Yes?"

"Yourself." Nakajima laughed. "Just tie a little bow around your neck or something and hand yourself over."

Keita blushed again. "Please don't tease me, Nakajima-san. It's not funny."

"Who said anything about teasing? We're having a surprise party for Niwa tomorrow at six, in the communal bath. Be there early." Nakajima leaned down, his face close to Keita's. "And don't bother bringing a towel or a yukata, because you won't be needing it."

With that, Nakajima turned around and left, leaving Keita still standing against the wall, his thoughts spinning.

 

Despite Nakajima's words, Keita brought his towel and shower kit, and had put on his yukata. He'd also not tied a bow anywhere on himself. It wasn't that he wanted to go against the intimidating vice president of the student council, but he didn't quite trust him. It wouldn't have surprised him if Nakajima had tried to set him up for embarrassment. As for the non-existing present, Keita figured he could maybe promise he would buy him one later?

"Hurry! He'll be here soon! Shh!" 

Keita was dragged into the little crowd of people standing to the side before he was even able to properly recognize everyone, and the lights were turned off. There was a hushed silence as they waited, and Keita had to bite his lip to not let out a surprised sound when someone took the opportunity to squeeze his butt.

The door opened, and Niwa's broad-shouldered silhouette appeared in the doorway, and there was a little flutter in the pit of Keita's stomach. The lights came on, and as one everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

Niwa grinned. To be honest, he didn't look entirely surprised. "A birthday party? For me?" 

Nakajima rolled his eyes as he walked up to him. "Of course it's for you, dumbass. It's no one else's birthday today." He brought Niwa into the room properly and closed the door. "So, happy birthday."

Now that the lights were back on, Keita could see that the bath had been rearranged and decorated with flowers and streamers. In front of the pool was a low table, and around it was an impressive heap of cushions, many more than needed for sitting on. Niwa was dressed in a casual yukata, as were Endou, Naruse, and the others, including Nakajima, and Keita knew he'd been right not taking Nakajima at his word. Shinomiya, the Head of the dorms, had managed to get the introverted Iwai to join the party as well, and Keita smiled at him. 

He was a little surprised to see both Saionji and his constant companion, Shichijou Omi, there as well. Didn't he dislike the King? Keita felt like he would never understand the strange feud between the Student Council and the Treasury Department. They did stand a bit to the side though, but passed Niwa a small wrapped box and a mumbled "Happy birthday," after the others had given him their presents. 

Keita took a deep breath and walked up to Niwa. "King... I'm sorry I don't have a present for you today. I got the invitation a bit late, but I'll have one for you soon!" He smiled sheepishly, hoping that Niwa wasn't too disappointed in him.

"Keita! Oh, that's okay! I'm just happy you're here to celebrate with me." Niwa's smile caused a few butterflies to make a loop in Keita's stomach.

"Cake time!" Naruse's voice came from the other side of the pool, and then he was carrying a big plate with a very tasty-looking cake, covered in whipped cream and strawberries. It was topped with a number of burning candles. "Happy birthday to you," Naruse started singing, and the rest of them joined in as he carried the cake up to Niwa.

When the song was over, Niwa looked a little embarrassed. "Thank you, everyone. Really." 

"Blow out the candles!" Endou said, standing next to Keita. "Make a wish!"

"A wish, hm?" Niwa grinned, then took a deep breath and leaned in to blow out all the candles. Naruse handed him a knife to cut the cake.

"Wait, we need plates," Shichijou said, holding up a hand to stop Niwa, and looked around.

"Why would we need plates when we have Keita?" Nakajima asked and grabbed Keita's arm, pulling him close to him.

Keita blinked in surprise, and before he had time to protest, his yukata was gone and his underwear pulled off. He found himself lying face-up on the table, with his arms neatly arranged behind him, under the table, and his feet on the floor as the table was quite short. "Eh?"

No one but Keita seemed to find this particularly strange or unusual, because there were no objections, and it wasn't long before there were two rows of slices of cake neatly arranged on his torso. As if this was the cue, everyone sat down around Keita. Still slightly in shock at the predicament he suddenly found himself in, Keita didn't immediately realize that he was in fact surrounded by the older boys, but he did notice Niwa and Endou were seated at the 'head' of the table, closest to his own face, and he could see Nakajima's smirking at him next to Niwa. 

"Itadakimasu!"

As they ate, the spoons (Nakajima hadn't 'forgotten' those for some strange reason) slid across Keita's skin - at first only occasionally, but as they started to finish their cake, more and more often. It was a weird sensation, but not as weird as knowing that people were eating cake off his body, including his lower abdomen, while he was naked. Very, completely, absolutely naked. Keita shivered. He'd never been a cake plate before, and it was a very strange feeling - partly terrifying, partly exciting. He'd been naked around other boys before, of course - showers, baths, etc - but this was definitely different. In a bath, everyone usually minded their own business; here, they couldn't avoid paying attention to him.

"This cake is very nice," Shinomiya's deep voice reached Keita's ears, making them a little red as he realised that the head of the dorms was sitting somewhere close to his lower body...

"It is!" Endou agreed. "Too bad I already ate mine. I must have had a very small piece..." He leaned forward and smiled at Keita as their gazes met. "Would be a shame to let any go to waste," he said and started licking leftover whipped cream from Keita's nipple.

"Kazuki!" Keita could barely believe that his friend could be so naughty.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Niwa said and immediately started doing the same on the other side.

The double onslaught of teasing made Keita bite his lip. This was not good. The sensations from his nipples seemed to flow through his body, making him tingle all over. He could feel the tingling feeling move down towards his groin, and no amount of will-power could stop his arousal from growing. It was actually as if trying to stop it just made it stronger. Keita felt his cock begin to grow, then twitch as Niwa grazed his teeth lightly over his nipple.

"Oh, Honey! Now you got cream all over!" Naruse said. "I guess I'll just have to lick it off," he added in an all-too happy voice, and Keita groaned. He'd managed to avoid Naruse's advances the whole time since he'd started at the school. His efforts to dodge the flirty Naruse had been all for nothing, apparently, because only seconds later, Keita's cock was enveloped in velvet-soft, warm wetness, with a wriggling tongue that teased and licked and made it impossible for him to hold back a moan. 

Keita's cock had been half-hard when Naruse began, but by the time he let Keita slip out of his mouth, it was rock hard and throbbing. "Your moans are as delicious as the cake, Honey..."

Keita blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed that they all saw him like this, but Niwa smiled reassuringly at him. "He does have a point, Keita," Niwa said. "You do sound delicious..." It didn't make Keita's cheeks any less warm, that the King would praise him like that.

"And he didn't get to taste the cake." Nakajima leaned close to Niwa. "You should give him something nice to put in his mouth." He smirked at Keita. 

As Niwa stood on his knees and parted his yukata to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it, and that he was already getting hard, a few of the others moved as well, away from the table. Naruse had already moved to the end of the table, and he spread Keita's knees a little more apart.

Keita looked up at Niwa, who combed his fingers through Keita's hair as he guided his cock closer to Keita's mouth. "You're so cute," Niwa whispered.

This was what the King wanted him to do? Well, it was his birthday, after all, and Keita hadn't brought him a present. But he could do this! "King..." Niwa looked so handsome that he almost took Keita's breath away. He smiled and then opened his mouth, taking Niwa's cock between his lips and started teasing it with his tongue.

Almost immediately, Naruse resumed his sucking of Keita's cock, and Keita moaned loudly. He'd never experienced anything like this before, having been alone with the few lovers he'd had so far. He found it hard to focus on what he was doing when Naruse made him feel so good at the same time, but he did his best. Judging by how big and hard Niwa was now though, he wasn't doing too badly.

Keita was starting to feel a little overwhelmed, between getting his cock sucked, sucking Niwa's, and Endou once again licking and teasing his nipple. He could hear moaning from somewhere in the room over Niwa's increasingly heavy breathing and the sounds he was making himself, moaning that didn't come from Naruse, because when he moaned, Keita could feel it as a vibration that traveled down his cock and into his very core. 

"You're so good, Keita," Niwa whispered, and Keita looked up, to see both Niwa and Nakajima looking down at him - Nakajima hanging over Niwa's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around him.

Endou raised his head. "Mm, he is," he said, agreeing with Niwa. 

Niwa pulled back to allow Keita to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, Endou grabbed Keita's chin and turned his head towards him. "Want to show me too?" Keita smiled and nodded, and Endou did what Niwa had done earlier - pulled apart his yukata to reveal his hard cock and got closer to Keita.

Keita immediately opened his mouth for him and moaned softly as he slid slowly into his mouth, filling it nicely. He wasn't quite as big as Niwa, but that only meant that Keita could swirl his tongue around him more easily. 

Naruse had starting going easy on him, and Keita was grateful for that, because it meant he could concentrate better at what he was doing - as well as the taste and feel of Endou's cock in his mouth. It didn't last long though, because soon Keita could feel Naruse's slickened fingers penetrate him, moving slowly in and out and sending fresh waves of pleasure through him. 

It made him so horny, and Keita sucked Endou hungrily, then reached for Niwa again and turned his head to suck his cock again, going back and forth between them. It was more arousing than he'd ever imagined, being the focus of a threesome or... how many were they? Keita realized he'd forgotten how to count and soon gave up trying.

"Do you want more?" Niwa asked as Keita had his mouth full of him. Keita looked up, meeting his gaze and just moaned in reply. "Want me inside you?" Once again, Keita just moaned, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that the King wanted to actually do that to him! Was he dreaming? Did dreams come true?

When Niwa moved away, Keita turned his attentions back to Endou for a bit, but when his legs were lifted and bent knees pushed up towards his chest he had to look up. Niwa was between his legs, cock pressing lightly against Keita's opening, and Keita had to swallow hard as he realized that, yeah, this dream in particular seemed to be true. Niwa pushed into him and Keita couldn't hold back a small whimper. Niwa was big and Keita wasn't very used to this...

"Are you okay?" Niwa asked, looking slightly worried.

Keita nodded. "Mmhmm." It was all he was capable of, as words suddenly seemed too complicated. It felt good, even though it was a little uncomfortable. But then Niwa started moving - slow thrusts at first, then gradually increasing the pace - and Keita gasped at the sensations that flooded him. 

"Do you like it?" Nakajima whispered, close enough for Keita to feel his breath on his cheek. Keita nodded, turning away from Endou's cock to look at him. "I thought you would." Nakajima smirked. "Let's make this more interesting..."

Keita had no idea what Nakajima meant by that. As if it wasn't interesting enough already with some kind of orgy? Then Nakajima took the belt to his yukata and wrapped it around Keita's head, covering his eyes, and all the sensations seemed to intensify. He couldn't help but moan again when his mouth was filled with cock again. Was it Nakajima's? Keita soon stopped caring as his head was turned from one side to the other at times, cock replacing cock, and he had no idea any more to whom they belonged.

"Oh, Honey..." Naruse sounded breathless from above Keita - a clue as to whom he was sucking at that moment.

Niwa was getting louder as well, his dark moans fuelling Keita's arousal almost as much as the pleasure he was giving him. Then Niwa grunted and stilled for a moment, before pulling out. Keita whimpered in disappointment at the loss, but it wasn't many seconds before he was penetrated again, a sigh the only clue he got to the identity of his new lover.

The room was filled with the sounds of sex - flesh slapping against flesh, moans and sighs, wet sounds from kissing and from lube doing its job... Keita couldn't think any more, could barely catch his breath as thrust after thrust made him moan and gasp. Pleasure seemed to almost assault him from everywhere, every part of his body felt like it was on fire, tensing up more and more. 

Keita had no sense of time, but it felt both like an eternity and like mere seconds before all the pleasure overwhelmed him, and he came hard, harder than he'd ever done. In the darkness of the blindfold, he saw shiny sparks dancing before his eyes as he bucked up and his cock pulsed with hot come all over his stomach.

His head was turned again, a cock sliding between his lips, and then his mouth was filled with come as well, and not long after, there were loud moans and a spatter of come landing on his chest and cheek...

 

The blindfold came off eventually, and the first Keita saw was Niwa's smiling face. 

"Are you okay?"

Keita licked his tingling lips. They felt swollen and a little raw, but he didn't mind. "Yeah," he whispered, not quite trusting his voice yet. "I'm fine." He smiled happily at Niwa. It looked like he'd ended up being the present to the King after all, even without the ribbon Nakajima had suggested.

Endou helped him sit up and started wiping the come off Keita's stomach and chest. "I think you need another shower... Sorry about that." He smiled, not looking very apologetic. Keita looked around and saw flushed, naked and halfnaked bodies all around him. Behind Endou, Iwai was snuggled up in Shinomiya's arms, smiling softly at him, and on the other side, Saionji was lying on top of Shichijou, and Keita blushed a little when he realized that even though they had finished, Saionji hadn't pulled out yet.

"You know, Hide," Niwa said, flinging his arm around Nakajima's shoulders. "You really throw the best birthday parties around here!"

"Whose birthday is next?" Naruse asked, smiling at Keita. "And you'll be there, won't you, Honey? You'll have to come to mine at least, and you don't have to bring a present for me either."

Endou almost growled. "He doesn't have to come to your party. He doesn't know you!"

"Aw, don't say that. We know each other so well now!" Naruse smiled brightly and winked. "We all do."

Keita closed his eyes. Was he going to be everyone's birthday present from now on? BL Academy was the strangest school he'd ever gone to, that was for certain, but he didn't for a second regret accepting the invitation to transfer there.


End file.
